


You Can Do So Much Better

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe kisses back, Chloe turning down Lucifer; or is she?, Christmas, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Love, Lucifer kisses Chloe, Lucifer passive of Chloe, Lucifer takes Chloe out to make her happy again, Mix feelings, Oneshot, Sappy ending but filled with a promise, Teasing, Upset Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Lucifer is getting irritated with Chloe being around Dan. The guy is a lowlife, a pathetic father, and really Chloe can do a lot better. He knows he's being passive but how can he not? She still doubts him as a devil or angel or whatever the fuck he is anymore. But her curiosity surprises him, maybe even a little bit of fascination.On the night of Christmas, Dan fails to show up, again, and Chloe was left crying. Lucifer is tired of his angel crying and being used and decides to take her out himself. He didn't mean when returning her home, he would kiss her...





	You Can Do So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> 1) obviously I didn't know it doesn't snow in LA or I wouldn't have written that and it's fucking fanfiction 
> 
> 2) no shit Lucifer is a fucking devil, it was just a smartass comment Chloe made. I'm not a fucking retard 
> 
> 3) no I don't think I will fucking change it so deal with it, asshole

Lucifer didn't know what hurt and pissed him off more; Chloe trying hard to keep something with the asshole for the sake of Trixie or watching Chloe crying as the said asshole didn't show up yet again. He sighed and walks up the steps and knocks on the door

"I swear, if it's you I am going to-" Chloe blinked a few times as she looked at Lucifer. What anger she had melted to disappointment and exhaustion. "What do you want, Lucifer." She said in an emotionless tone

Lucifer stared into Chloe's eyes, watching every emotion and the fire in them died. He had to change that. "I know you're not happy with **_him_** not showing up. And I know I've been an ass lately especially with the whole "I got my wings back." But I hate seeing you cry and get upset and I just want to make it up to you. And I'm sure if Trixie was here, she'd beg you to go out with me." He said a little cocky and flirtatious at the end

Chloe smiled lightly. "Didn't know demons celebrate Christmas"

"I am only for you, Chloe. With all you have to put up, consider it a gift from me. Now enough talking, lets go." He started to walks down the porch

"Who says I'm going with you?" Chloe declared as she walked outside and hugged herself from the cold

"My dear, challenging a demon means death. But I know well enough you will follow to try to forget tonight." He shot back, leaning against his car with his arms crossed and a playful smirk on his face

Chloe looked down at her feat, kicking at the snow that's building up before walking down the steps. "Since you are offering it, just means you pay for it." She gets over to the passenger side and gets in

"Don't I always." He gets in as well

X

Chloe looked at her house. The night dark and colder and the snow is at least two inches already. But she didn't want go inside as all that awaits is darkness and loneliness as Trixie is with friends for a sleep over. She sighed and steps out. "Thank you for the dinner, Lucifer." She closed the door and walks up the stairs

Lucifer gets out, following Chloe. "I can stay if you want me to... You don't have to be alone, Chloe"

Chloe faced Lucifer. "Why do you care so much?" She finally asked

"Because you deserve so much more than what you got. Dan is a nobody who puts false hope in you to just crush it. You can do so much better than him yet you feel like you don't deserve it. It's actually pissing me off how low you think of yourself to have happiness, to have someone who can treat you better"

Chloe stood there kind of shock and surprised. "I don't know what to say... Thank you, Lucifer"

"No, thank you for everything. I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." He felt stupid and out of place. He shouldn't have done this but Chloe's happiness means so much to him and his cold, dead heart. He will do everything and anything for her if it means she is happy and loved again

"I guess so. Goodnight Lucifer. And thank you again." She grabs the door, rethinking what has been said and going around her that has possibly changed Lucifer

Lucifer couldn't let Chloe go yet without saying something. "Chloe, wait." He grabs her hand and pulled her against him

"Lucifer-!"

"Let me say what I need to. After you can kick my ass or whatever you're thinking. I don't know why I care, I just do. The way you smile and give a challenge, you're nothing unlike most humans I've faced. You're too angelic for this world and it angers me that such beauty like yourself is used so much..." He sighed heavily before he lean down and kissed Chloe

Chloe stood there, shocked and stunned, but she closed her eyes and kissed back. Wrapping her arms around Lucifer's neck

Lucifer pulled away from this kiss after a few seconds but remained close as he can feel Chloe breathe out against his neck. "I love you, Chloe"

Chloe stood there kind of dumbfounded before she sighed and stepped away from Lucifer. "Lucifer, I can't. You seem like a nice guy when you want to be but I can't be with you. I got Trixie to worry about and then there's Dan I have to deal with, plus our work. It just won't be possible"

"There you go again. You're afraid of being hurt. Even when I, a "demon," admitted his love to you might I add, a human, an angel. I'm nothing like the pigs on this planet and you know that"

"You're right, you're nothing like them." She smirked at Lucifer

Lucifer looked into her eyes, trying to understand. "Oh you tease." He approached Chloe, who held a hand against his chest as she kept the smile

"Maybe when things settle down, we can. Until then you are my work partner"

"That doesn't stop me from winning you in front of the asshole now does it"

"Good night, Lucifer." She said with a lightly laugh before she kissed him one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow, Devil." She walked inside

"Oh my angel, why much you play me." Lucifer walks back to his car, knowing now he needs to protect Chloe and Trixie. He'll worry about that later when the time comes. All he needs to worry about is making up for what Dan failed to do for his family and that is being a father-figure to Trixie and a partner for Chloe


End file.
